icesusfandomcom-20200213-history
Cult of the Devourer
Guild info Cult of the devourer is a collection of orcs, trolls, beholders, reeds and saerkas who still live by the rules of the old tribes and uphold their values. They are often very different from their normal city-dwelling brothers and sisters because of their deep connection to the old ways and traditions, which breeds totally different kind of people. One of the things that unites these tribal races is their ancient way of worshipping an abyssal demi-god, the Devourer. This worship usually involves a lot of fighting, drinking and eating.. and being a general nuisance to all other more moderate people. Requirements *Race must be one of the following: Beholder,Saerka,Orc,Troll,Reed,Human *Not a member of: Civilized City Dwellers, Hive, Little people's league, Nomads of the wild, Slumdogs of Czardom Location *It is located southwest from Astug's hut Features Available ancestral qualities are: alestorm Cost: 1 armour of lard Cost: 2 big bully Cost: 2 bleed resistant Cost: 1 bloodlust Cost: 1 bone skull Cost: 2 bonk Cost: 2 born to fight Cost: 2 chaotic mind Cost: 1 enhanced vision Cost: 2 for the horde Cost: 2 gargantuan Cost: 1 gigantism Cost: 1 humongous Cost: 1 hunter gatherer Cost: 1 just a flesh wound Cost: 2 king alcohol Cost: 1 larger than life Cost: 2 lazy sloth Cost: 1 mommy said I was special Cost: 1 poison resistance Cost: 1 second wind Cost: 2 tribal conduit Cost: 1 tribal magick Cost: 2 very virile Cost: 2 wary of magic Cost: 2 world is a buffet Cost: 1 Alestorm: Cost: 1 Fighting is the core of your life and fighting drunk and chugging some ale while doing it just makes it even better. While others might have trouble handling their alcohol while fighting a dragon or two you have no such troubles and can slip a sip or two whenever you feel like and oh boy do you feel like doing so! Alcohol powers you and when you drink you can just kill anything in your sight. Effects: Allows you to drink in combat and drinking alcohol gives bonus attacks. Stronger drinks increase the chance. Armour of lard: Cost: 2 Many followers of the Devourer are immensely obese due to their tribal worshipping habits. Still this armour of lard does not seem to affect them in any other way than being an extra layer of protection in combat. Effects: Adds natural armor. Requires bleed resistant. Big bully: Cost: 2 Being larger than others some times twists your world view and makes you think that anyone smaller than you is a lesser being and to be freely exploited. Effects: Improves your damage against smaller beings. Requires gigantism. Bleed resistant: Cost: 1 Some tribal members have extremely thick blood that makes them very resistant to bleeding and allows them to perform better in combat due to it. Effects: Halves bleed damage. Bloodlust: Cost: 1 Short temper is something of a racial trait to all tribal members. Certain invidiuals have even shorter fuse than others and can fly into rage from the smallest of things. Hitting those individuals in the face with a hammer is just asking for a trouble. Effects: Increases damage and survivabilty when you take a big hit. Bone skull: Cost: 2 Some people have especially thick skulls full of bone, often after getting repeated hits to their head. This bone fortress protects them from being too bothered about getting hit on the head. Effects: Partial stun immunity. Requires you to be a special boy. Bonk: Cost: 2 This is my club. There are many like it, but this one is mine. My club is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life. My club, without me, is useless. Without my club, I am useless. I must hit harder than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must club him before he clubs me. I will... Effects: Increases damage with bludgeoning weapons. Born to fight: Cost: 2 While combat is very taxing for your body for most of people, for those that have been born to fight and have fought their whole life any combat is just a mere light practice and they can keep on smashing people's faces in a lot longer than anybody else. Effects: Reduces ep cost of combat. Chaotic mind: Cost: 1 Some special people have especially chaotic minds who think the world is morally bankrupt and ruled by mass delusion and without any moral agenda. These people will not allow their souls to be stolen and will not change! They make perfect material as a psionicists and can do more mental harm than any other people in the world. Effects: Improves your psionic damage. Requires you to be a special boy. Enhanced vision: Cost: 2 Some tribal members have an enhanced vision allowing them to perform even in brightest daylight without any harmful effects. They can also see in the darkest of darkness. Effects: Improves vision. For the horde: Cost: 2 When you are clubbing people life feels just right but it gets even better when you do it with couple of friends. Effects: Chance to get extra attack after using a maneuver. Chance is based on party size. Gargantuan: Cost: 1 Every now and then some tribal members are born who are just towering gargantuans. Often they become major leaders in the tribe... or battering rams. Effects: Increases size even more. Gigantism: Cost: 1 Some are just born bigger than others. Effects: Increases size. Humongous: Cost: 1 I'm not fat, just a big boned... and really humongous in size! Effects: Increases size more. Hunter gatherer: Cost: 1 Fresh meat and funny mushrooms don't find their way onto your plate on their own, sadly. Someone has to go and get them. Effects: Improves your hunting and gathering luck. Just a flesh wound: Cost: 2 Tribal life can be a cruel mistress and many are hardened because of it. They don't care about minor scratches or few missing limbs. It just makes them more angry and hardy in combat. Effects: Increases natural armor based on how wounded you are. Requires armour of lard. King alcohol: Cost: 1 Alcohol is the king in your life and it is a great master. While it makes others puke and fall asleep in the gutters, it makes you the king of the world when you are drunk and more drunk the better. Effects: Removes most negative effects from alcohol. Drunkness improves your combat assigns. Larger than life: Cost: 2 Many of the tribal members are massive in size and often their ego is twice that size. Meeting one of these individuals in the combat can scare the shit out of you. Effects: Minor terror effect. Requires humongous. Lazy sloth: Cost: 1 Let's face it, some people are lazy and you are one of them. Effects: Can sleep 10 times more than others. Mommy said I was special: Cost: 1 Having special peanut for brains allows you to deflect all reasoning and improves your resistance against your mind. Also your 'special' brain doesn't require as much oxygen. Effects: Improves psionic and asphyxiation resistance. Poison resistance: Cost: 1 When you've spend your whole life eating everything from small rocks to poisonous mushrooms a little poison in your system just feels like added spices. Effects: Improves poison resistance. Second wind: Cost: 2 You will never die! Often you've found yourself lying near dead in the middle of battlefield with your guts flowing out of your stomach and thought that this was it. But then you've noticed an interesting looking fight or a chunk of fresh meat and decided 'maybe today isn't that day after all'. Effects: Gives you a chance to gain an instant regen when you are about to get damage. Higher chance when you are on low health. Tribal conduit: Cost: 1 Tribal life has made you attune to your companions and somehow makes your brain regain it's power faster. Effects: Improves your spell point and psionic point regenerations based on party size. Tribal magick: Cost: 2 You draw strength from your tribal members and become stronger when surrounded by friends. Effects: Improves your spell damage based on party size. Requires tribal conduit. Very virile: Cost: 2 You are the stud of your tribe. Members of opposite genders, whether they are of your race or another should fear and hide when you are in town. Blood pumps faster through your veins and it shows. Effects: Improves your heartbeat. No such feature, see tribe_cmd list. Wary of magic: Cost: 2 Some tribal members are very wary of magic and it has made them be very observant of any magic use near them. Effects: Allows you to see other people's spell casting. World is a buffet: Cost: 1 Eating is the goal of life, the more the better. A tasty snack between every course and an another meal between courses. Nothing is better than a fresh meat and eating it should your goal of life. Effects: Eating raw meat gives small regen buff.